Undercover Lovers: Bedroom Edition
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Castle and Beckett in undercover positions of the naughty kind. 6. Let's Just F*** It Out
1. Naughty Cop

**This is the home of the M-rated version of Undercover Lovers featuring Kate and Rick in different situations where they aren't quite themselves...with a naughty twist. This particular one won't be updated as ofted because I'm alternating between the K-T and the M stories but they're here for your review. **

**I haven't been in this section for a while so forgive me, smut is a genre I'm still working on perfecting (which also means REVIEWS ARE GOLDEN). **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter ( vatrask) and my blog madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com for writing content (and sometimes Castle-related). **

**And as always, please review and don't forget to fit the alert button.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Before the door could open Kate's groan could be heard into the back corners of the loft. Rick backed into the door, pulling her with his free hand while his left was occupied with a thin, black bag. She winced "why do I_have_to do this?"

"Because, my dear Detective," he spun her into the loft, a mischievous look in his eyes even as she rolled her eyes and pulled away from his grip "we made a bet. A bet that you could keep your hands to yourself at work for an entire week."

"You make it sound like I'm a horny teenager" she mumbled, looking into the bag.

"You are a horny teenager." He reminded, smiling at her disgusted expression "that's why you lost the bet."

She snapped the bag against her chest "I don't remember hearing_you_complaining."

"Oh I'm not complaining. But Ryan's on his way to therapy. I don't think that's what he was expecting when he went to the supply closet." She caught herself before her blush could get worse."Now get going." She stumbled towards the master bathroom when he slapped her ass.

"But"

"No buts." He warned "now, my mother is gone, Alexis is gone and they have both assured me that they won't be stopping by until tonight. So, we have the loft to ourselves for at least four hours and I intend to use every minute of it. Starting with you in that outfit, honoring our bet." He was_this_close to biting her tongue when she stuck it out at him as she closed the door in his face.

He had been sitting on his hands for ten minutes. He kept calling to her, asking how she was doing, but her only reply was 'fine, now shut up and let me get ready'. He was just excited. They'd made the bet on a whim but getting to pick out her punishment and buying_that_outfit had been the highlight of his weekend. Well, next to this obviously. I mean his girlfriend was about to…hold on. His conscience was kicking into overdrive.

He shouldn't make her do this if she doesn't want to._But if she wasn't comfortable, she would have said something. Kate Beckett is not a 'yes' girl._But really, it should be her decision not some stupid bet._Just last month when she got drunk during movie night she said she wanted to do something like this – she thought it was sexy and adventurous – really this was their shared fantasy._

He stood from the couch where he'd been practically shaking with anticipation and uncertainty. "Kate." He stopped in the middle of the living room when the bathroom door opened and all the blood left his brain.

"Sit down, Mister Castle, this won't take long." He didn't move. His open mouth and stunned but hungry gaze admired her black pumps, her mile long legs, smooth at a glance; the navy shorts held her thighs snuggly and the way her matching half-uniform hugged her was something to be envied. As much as he loved her hair down and flowing, tied loosely in a bun underneath a policeman's hat was definitely on his list of favourite looks. It made her look younger - which he'd never tell her because she constantly sought to be older than she was. He would be telling her how sexy and beautiful she looked, though; every second of every minute for the rest of their lives.

"Mister Castle!" Her sharp voice startles him back to the present. "I asked you to sit down." Not one to disobey her – ever – he backed up slowly, barely conscious of when his knees touched the couch. Her eyes flicked for a moment when he sat down and he saw the familiar look she got – one of his favourites – when she was rethinking her plan of attack. She got it a lot when she was in an investigation and although he'd assured her that he was the only one to notice since it had become his job to notice, she was still hyper-aware of her twitches and ticks when she was speaking with a killer.

"On second thought," she seamlessly slipped back into her role "I'm going to need you to stand while I search you for any illegal weapons." He bit back the remark. He was actually quite impressed with his restraint when it came to his girlfriend in this outfit.

Rick stood, not daring to hesitate, and was immediately met with the warm, slender grip of his girlfriend. She grasped his biceps, massaging out each muscle, traveling down to his chest and feeling out the toned flesh there. He'd definitely bulked up from the thinned-out playboy writer she'd met all those years ago but he was still pliable; for her at least. Her fingers travelled around to his backside, squeezing them for good measuring and making him jump. Though her hands travelled a little further down, she always came back to his ass, sweeping around to his front.

Her eyes never left his.

She squeezed his erection through his dress pants and unconsciously licked her lips – or it could have been a conscious decision to make him even more aroused, he wasn't sure at this point."Are you carrying a concealed weapon Mr. Castle?" He would have rolled his eyes at the line – and so would she for that matter – if they both weren't so wrapped up in the fact that she is stroking him roughly, palming and kneading his flesh until he gripped the arm of the couch for support.

She pulled him out of his pants, her eyes drawn to the view before her. "You do realize that carrying a concealed weapon is a criminal offense?"

"I think everyone would feel safer if I kept it in my pants." The moment of silence made him want to slap his forehead. The odd look and the slow head shake from his girlfriend on her knees in front of him was enough to shut him up.

"I _am_ going to have to arrest you Mr. Castle." She was on her feet and heading towards the bedroom before he could blink which wasn't fast enough for her because she was back, rolling her eyes and grabbing him at the base. Jumping at her light squeeze, he followed behind her just as he'd always done with the added bonus of getting to tilt his head and watch her shake her hips as she made her way to the bedroom.

He stopped short when she did, turning on her heels to lean in and bite his earlobe. "This will go a lot easier if you don't resist." They were both convinced that she could recite the ingredients for a bar of soap and he'd still be turned on so long as she used that voice; low and slow, vibrating through her entire body. It really was a wonder how his control was so strong when it came to her – especially when she bent down to remove his pants and placed a gentle kiss to his head before turning away from him like he wasn't half naked with his pants around his ankles. He followed nonetheless as she sauntered ahead and swallowed when she bent at the waist to pull out something from her drawer.

A pair of handcuffs with rubber inseams to keep his wrists safe; he swallowed again. She rose up, balancing them on one finger as she leaned into her hip and smirked "coming, Mr. Castle?"


	2. Indiana Jones

**We're back with another M-Rated adventure. This one is much longer - mostly because I was having too much fun with them so hopefully you all like it.**

**And happy Castle Monday. The two-parter...ahh! If you guys think you've got it bad, consider the fact that it's my BIRTHDAY today. I'm going to spend the entire evening in a little ball. **

**And you know what makes great presents to writers? Reviews. We love 'em. **

**Don't forget to check out **madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com **for more writing from the Madame**

**Anyways, here you are (and PLEASE review). Oh, and follow me on twitter **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

"My friends call me Indy." He was nearly shouting in her ear but she could barely hear him above the pulsing rhythm beating through her body in time with her heart. The music had such an intoxicating sound, an exotic seduction of words and soul that possessed all the dancers on the floor to do something they'd never done before. For him, it was this; dancing with the woman in the sunset beach dress wrapped tightly around her curves. The drums were almost as intoxicating as her scent, invading his nostrils for the sheer proximity of their bodies. She continued to grind her body to the beat, her limbs flowing perfectly around him but rarely touching. All around them, affairs equally as drunk were grinding and kissing as passionately as the night would take them, throwing caution – and clothing - to the wind. He didn't remember meeting her exactly and he had no idea when they had started dancing but when her hand came around to cup his shoulder blades and pull him flush against her fiery body, he decided he didn't really care.

"Miranda." She introduced herself. He felt a shiver of arousal and he knew in an instant that she felt it, too when her sweet smile became seduction and he knew he was dancing with the devil herself. Suddenly, he didn't care. She continued her dance and he tried to follow but then she slipped down further against his body, arching her back to him and slinking up without ever losing contact.

She had closed her eyes to the outside world and he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. It was only when her ass met his front that he placed his hands against her hips to slow her movements down. More pressure in her calculated rolls, and grinds making slow circles as she came around to face him, their eyes never leaving each other's. He saw the arousal in her eyes, blackened to dark chocolate pools against her bronze skin. Every detail of her being was hard to miss.

And if he didn't stop her soon, he would be on the verge of doing something he would sorely regret. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm in a relationship." Her breath was hot in his ear, even as she continued to grind against him.

"Then maybe we'll make it two." He offered his hand out to her like a gentlemen which may have been the most ridiculous thing anyone had or would do all weekend. She tilted her head and looked at him, bemused but nodded once and allowed herself to be led through the crowd of forgotten weekends and affairs to remember to the bar in the corner, littered with empty drinks, better left abandoned than unattended.

He summoned a bartender and leaned in close "Whiskey; neat."He shouted before inviting her to order with a hand placed firmly below necessary.

"Vodka martini," she glanced over at her new acquaintance with appraising eyes and turned back to the bartender with a smirk "dirty." The man nodded and bustled about with an air of sex appeal to every movement – a fact accentuated by his shirtless attire and lack of inhibitions towards the guests. It felt like a lifetime in a single moment before the man returned with their drinks, placed on the mysterious tab that he seemed to have everyone set up on.

They held their glasses to each other, close enough to touch."To new friends." He offered and she echoed it with a secret smile hidden behind her drink. "So," he leaned against the bar while she stood before him, clouding his vision more than any alcohol could accomplish "where is your mysterious lover? Surely they have to be crazy to leave you all alone in a place like this."

She leaned forward, invading all semblance of personal space a long time ago but now, with the added bonus of stealing his breath at the ample display of her breasts uninhibited in her dress. He didn't dare try to look away; even as she pulled away, having placed her drink on the bar behind him. "He knows he can trust me." Even had he been breathing, he still would have choked on irony of the situation. But she was already moving on "so what brings you to paradise?"

He almost said it was her that brought him to paradise but he thought better of it and instead played a casual hand to test her limits."I'm a history professor, actually. Not the most glamorous of jobs but I also do a sort of part time job of recovering ancient artifacts. It takes me all over the world but usually to places not nearly as beautiful as this." She was watching him with a precise eyes – he was suddenly struck with the notion that her eyes were cat-like; always watching and waiting for the exact moment to pounce – licking her lips slowly as his chest heaved deeper with each swipe of her eyes. "And-" he cleared his throat "and what do you do?"

"I…" she stepped into his space with no more pretence, only lust. When she spoke, her tongue came out to tease his earlobe and he was completely gone "I get turned on by smart, sexy men with dangerous jobs." He hadn't realized how far down her hand was until she cupped his crotch and gave a light squeeze before trailing up his thigh with a delicate, manicured finger and grasped his hand. She led him along the edges of the room, away from the crowd to where the pounding beat was no longer a sound but a feeling.

It was surreal to leave the room. Everything was blindingly bright; the air was fresh and everything had a peach haze to it from both the alcohol and the lighting. It was pristine and manicured in its very nature, every floral arrangement on the corner table every scrap of European wallpaper. The pounding rhythm of their former lives was muffled by the double doors that acted like a gateway to a new world. In this world there was no music except the ringing of the phone and the plastered smiles of the front desk welcoming their guests to Paradise. They passed it all in a haze of colour and muffled sound until they reached the elevators.

The moment the doors closed, sheltering them from the outside world, her body fused to his in a searing kiss that melted away the last of their inhibitions. His hand came down to her thighs, pressing into the soft flesh there as he massaged his way higher and higher until he met what was supposed to be her panty line. To prove his theory, his hand travelled to her center and rested there, feeling nothing but her warmth. "You aren't wearing any underwear, Miss Miranda;" he bit down on the tendon of her neck and she melted against him, her strength long ago abandoning her. This was all him. "Were you expecting something to happen tonight?"

"A girl always has to be prepared." She breathed against him, sinking into his embrace as his kisses and bites travelled down the side of her neck to the top of her breasts but never further. Her heart was beating out of her chest when he bit softly as the pulsating skin there and she moaned in delight. He massaged her flesh but his fingers never passed her lips, and desire alone – combined with his heady cologne –had her seeing stars. As the car slowly came to a stop, he slowed his movements, lightened his kisses and let his caresses fall short of ecstasy but she was already burning with temptation and there was no way she was going to stop now.

She wasn't sure how she heard the elevator through her lust-induced haze but the moment the doors opened behind her, she grabbed him by the lapels of his black blazer and shoved him out of the car hard enough that he hit the opposite wall with a stumbling thud. Not that he seemed to mind as he used the momentum to pull her to his hips by the hem of her dress.

They were rolling against each other, their most intimate selves never far from mind or body. The heat of anticipation painted their skin a sweet pink as the battle for dominance continued. They had to break free or they would never make it to the hotel room alive but neither was willing to part. So they kept close to the wall and shoved their way down the hallway, all regard for safety or silence left in the lobby downstairs. They reached the door and he was left breathless when she shoved him against the wall and watched him with a chest-heaving, animalistic hunger.

Really, it should have come as no surprise when she suddenly tugged the material of her dress down, stretching to its limits, so all but her nipples were exposed to his feasting eyes. Admittedly, he temporarily lost focus of the task at hand by visions of what her rosy skin looked like, and smelt and tasted like. He imagined would it be like to take that mound of flesh and dine on her while the only sound heard through the thick fog of desire where her moans of pleasure and her cries of delight.

He was trust back on topic by the site of her fingers emerging from between her breasts with a card key.

They watched each other as she inserted the key into the slot, eyes as fiery and dark as their desire. A breath later they were in the bedroom, both too distracted to register any discernible features except for a king sized bed made neatly by the impeccable service in the establishment - the last of his coherent thoughts were spent remembering to tip the maid tomorrow.

If he survived the night.

His jacket began a short train of clothing from the living room to the bedroom door featuring their shoes, and his belt buckle. His mouth was still fused to the edge of her sanity, nipping at her neck and shoulders while his hand kept her pinned to the door frame; the warmth of his flesh against her, set fireworks through her eyelids on an explosive track to her core.

Something had to be done or she would burst from the anticipation.

She gave up on properly unbuttoning his shirt and he didn't even blink when she gave a firm tug and the sound of misplaced buttons filled the air behind them.

He smirked "you're very aggressi-"

He choked on air as he suddenly found himself flung onto the mattress. "You haven't seen anything yet." She lay on top of him, grinding her hips in slow circles while her lips came down on his with a fierce passion, enough to leave a bruise the next morning. He could care less. He was too distracted by the torturously slow motion of his hips against his open pants; the slither of her torso against his burning skin and the surprising gentleness of his palms against his neck and chest like she was trying to keep him grounded while she used him for her own desires.

Maybe he was too grounded – or maybe he was just incredibly stupid – because he was suddenly telling her to stop, pulling her back so she could no longer attack him. "Wait, what about your boyfriend?"

She was rolling her eyes; not literally, but in her head, she wanted to smack him. Again, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, the mere proximity of their skin enough to set them both on fire. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Alright, he was in. She let out a startled 'o' when he gripped the small of her back and her thigh and rolled them over, pinning her down and entered her body with two fingers. She lost the power of speech long before static filled her vision but the rest of her senses were alive and fizzling with desire and a prolonged sense of what heaven and hell must feel like at the crossroads. Peace and passion and a burning from the inside out that scorched the skin with pleasure.

He pulled the material of her dress down even further – she swore she heard a tear in the seams – so he could continue his assault of her skin from neck to shoulders, biting at the flesh of her breast until he took her nipple in his mouth and devoured the last of her senses. Every nerve in her body was hyperaware and numb to any sensation but the pricks of his skin against hers until the stars and the static burst into flames and she wasn't sure if she screamed or flew around the room.

As she came down from the ceiling she held his gaze, still glossy and black with desire and she smiled before hooking her trembling legs around his hips. "This is going to be fun."

He woke up alone in the bed the next morning. The sheets were still rumpled and stained with their sweat and pleasure. A quick exploration of the hotel room revealed that she was not there so he thought it best to make a hasty exit.

It was practically a treasure hunt looking for his clothes and each article brought on a new memory and a new sensation of his tryst with the island beauty last night. However, it didn't take him long to realize that two very important articles of clothing were missing; his jacket – which held his wallet and room key – and his underwear.

Well crap; he quickly pulled on his pants and tucked his torn shirt inside before slipping out of the room and heading down to the lobby.

He found her sitting alone in the corner of the dining room, nibbling a blueberry muffin, sipping imperfect coffee and reading the local newspaper. She barely acknowledged him when he slipped into the chair opposite her.

"That was a dirty trick."

She sipped her coffee, still reading the paper "may I remind you that it was your idea to play Indian Jones while we were here? What else did you expect me to do?"

"Okay, I get why you took my jacket." He grabbed a large chunk from the muffin and began to pick at it. "But why take my underwear?"

"A girl can't take a souvenir?" She still hadn't looked at him and he was this close to just grabbing the paper away so he wouldn't have to hear her casually smug tone.

"So you'd agree that this vacation was much better than our first one to the Hamptons?"

"Nobody died."

He hummed and popped another piece of muffin into his mouth "and I think the island life suits you." He smirked "maybe next time we'll actually leave the hotel."

She looked up at him and he was so startled that he barely registered her words. But he never forgot that predatory smile. "I wouldn't count on it."


	3. Nikki Heat

**Alright here we go. The last Castle-less Monday we should be having for a while. What better way to celebrate than with a sex scene? - with the lights on, too. **

**Special thanks to madsthenerdygirl for being her fabulous self. I am so blessed to have her as a friend. **

**Standad proccedure people: follow me on twitter **vatrask **and on my blog** madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com

**And PLEASE review. I know I got a lot of negative reviews for last week's chapter and that was wonderful because you guys told me what you didn't like - thank you. That's the only way writers learn and grow.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Kate fell to her back, her limbs melting into the carpet enveloping her body. The warm air flittered over her skin, kissing the exposed flesh not protected by her black gear. Rick collapsed beside her in a similar manner in a similar outfit – though his skin had much more colour to it than him. "Wow," she breathed "I really should have taken your advice and played laser tag a long time ago." He laughed with her but their eyes never left the ceiling. "If I had known it would end like this, I would have started up sooner."

"Technically you haven't finished yet." They both looked down at his still full cock and she bit her lip.

"Patience." She instructed, catching het breath. Running around playing naked laser tag and then getting off on her boyfriend's victory lap took stamina - something he seemed well versed in. "Maybe we should join a local group."

He was laughing with his entire body and her skin vibrated with happiness. "I highly doubt 'Family Fun Zone' would condone our form of laser tag."

She finally gained the momentum to roll on to her side to face her partner, her hand landing on his chest and burning through to his heart "but our way is so much more fun."

"I agree." His hand fell to her waist and he stared up at her. How the hell did he get so lucky? "But I don't share."

She straddled him and pointed her laser gun at his head. "That's right; you don't share. And neither do I, are we clear." Yes, her deeper, authoritative voice was definitely turning him on. He put his hands up to his shoulders and nodded cheekily. "Good." She leaned down to kiss him as a reward, tossing her gun off to the side. "So this is how it will be:" she placed both hands on his chest and began to release his laser tag vest while she ground in light, teasing circles "if you do as you're told, you get a reward."

"Yes, Detective Beckett."

She stopped and the colour drained from his face. She seductively unhooked her gear – or, as seductively as one could handle a piece of plastic – and threw the vest behind her. "Not Beckett; Heat. Nikki Heat."

His smile came slowly, in a predatory fashion that made her chest heave. "Call me Jamie."

She began a rhythmic circle of her hips as reward for playing along. "Calling you anything other than Mr. Rook would be unprofessional. And as we are partners in crime solving, we should act accordingly."

She gasped when he ran a finger up her spine and she arched against him involuntarily. "Yes, we are partners and as such, I think we should be attuned to each other's needs; how we react. Don't you agree?"

"Oh god yes." His hand slipped down her front, falling down the valley of her breasts, by passing her core and pressing his thumb into the junction of her hip. Ever touch of his skin against hers was heavy and hot, making her ache for more contact. She scraped her nails down his chest, grinding out her need for him.

"So," he wasn't even trying to hide his smirk "how does Nikki Heat react to this?" He pressed his thumb deeper into her skin and she jumped, seeking more of him. His hand ghosting up her side was so contrasting that she barely felt it until he pinched her nipple, rolling it roughly, and her eyes clouded over.

He continued to cup and squeeze her breasts while she grinded into the pressure at her hip. He was just watching her, his chest flush with her fingernail marks and the heat radiating from their bodies. Still tender from their last round of love making, it took no time at all to push her to the very edge until she was clinging to her last thread of sanity. She needed to relieve the tension before it ended too quickly.

She pushed down his body leaving him reaching for her while she stared at his erection with hungry eyes. Licking her lips she took him in completely in her mouth. His hips flew up in surprise but she held her hand to his hips – much as he had just done and held him down – while she continued to bob up and down, devouring him with a skilled tongue and seductive eyes that never left his. She really was such a wonder to him. Creating Nikki had hardly been a challenge when he had her strength, intelligence and sex appeal as inspiration. The way she continued holding him down while she bobbed and sucked and licked and nibbled only cemented his belief that he was dating a goddess.

He was close to release much faster than he realized – but Nikki Heat never did anything by halves and she was determined to get him on par with her sexual frustration – she'd surpassed it, surely. He caressed her hair as a sign for her to let up but that turned into a hair pull when she looked up at him through her eyelashes and continued. He tugged her forward until they were nose-to-nose, their breaths heavy against their partner's skin.

"You are breaking the rules, Detective, by not listening to your partner." No one else in the world would have heard him but she smiled.

"Oh I am perfectly aware of my surroundings," she pressed a quick kiss to his lips "I was just enjoying myself a little too much."

"You've got to stay focused on the task at hand, Detective He-" he choked on her name when she reach between them to squeeze his cock and positioned him at her entrance. He slid in effortlessly and they gasped at the contact. She took the lead, clawing at his chest as she rode him in fast and slow intervals, building the tension passed thought. Words fell into groans and half syllables as a film of sweat coated their bodies, painting the air with ecstasy.

She saw star. More than stars she saw supernovas and sunspots against her eyelids. Everything was hot and too bright with moments of clarity when she would look down at her partner and see him staring up at her with awe and love that made her grind faster to match her beating heart. Yes, it was clichéd but everything was better with love and it had taken her a long time to admit it but yes, she was head over heels in love with this writer who was both child and man and sometimes somewhere in between. That was perfectly fine because, as she'd quickly discovered being in a relationship with him, he brought fun and a new kind of adventure into her life. She still led a lot of the time but there were days like today where she would just trust him and they would end up locking the doors, turning their cellphones to silent - it took a lot of convincing before he reminded her that it was her day off - and donning nothing but their laser tag gear.

They'd chase each other around the loft until the writer somehow beat his detective girlfriend at their shooting game and they'd celebrate in a similar fashion to now. She was determined to get some satisfaction out of losing their game and that seemed to involve her breasts bouncing tantalizingly above her boyfriend's face and digging into his flesh until he would swear she was drawing blood - though he could honestly care less. Being with Kate - being inside Kate - was a feeling usually reserved for heaven but apparently someone had made an exception. God, he was even getting sappy during sex. The things this woman did to him. While her hands clawed at his chest like a cat, his hands wandered in ghosts and whispers over her burning flesh, dyed pink with blind lust. He needed to touch her, every inch of her body, and one touch was never enough to fulfill his anxious hands. The memories held in his fingertips - the stories his flesh told against hers - could fill a thousand books and still leave him wanting. And god help him, it was for his eyes only.

She would never tire of him. The thought struck her as she rolled her hips back and forth kneading his flesh to keep her grounded. Every touch, every look he gave her was somehow new and yet practiced and always bore new stories of them, together, like now. She would never tire of them; they would always find new and yet old ways to please and surprise - and love - each other. Like how she could spread her legs wider over his hips and leave nothing between them but a rush of air and a lustful look. She could do it a thousand times and the groan of surprise and the way his hands flew to her hips leaving the rest of her body cool and aching for him never ceased to give her a jolt of satisfaction. He was in the palm of her hand and yet she was the one completely captured. Enthralled with each other, never tiring.

They fell together, as they did in all things, crying out as wave after wave swept through their joined bodies. They came floating back to reality as she fell to his chest, placing gentle kissing to his cheeks and lips. Somewhere in the haze she whispered "Happy release day." and he chuckled at the childish innuendo. She was lulled by his chest rising and falling in a rhythm that matched hers while his arms came around her waist, trapping their bodies together.

"We should celebrate every new book release like this." He decided.

She lifted her head enough to press her lips to his for a deep breath and a hidden smile. "I couldn't agree more Mr. Rook."


	4. Vampires

**The day is finally here. The 100th Episode of Castle! Instead of doing some long piece in the Author Notes about my love for Castle I'm just going to redirect you to my blog so copy and paste the link below v. Anyways, we are here, with an other episode of Castle and Beckett being crazy; if you have any suggestions or scenarios you like to see of our favourite couple pretended to be other people, let me know in your REVIEW and I'll do my best. **

**Side note, a new chapter of Armed and Dangerous is _finally_ up so please go and check that out (spoiler: I'm a villain...but you already knew that).**

**Don't forget to check out **madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com **for more writing from the Madame.**

**Anyways, here you are (and PLEASE review). Oh, and follow me on twitter **vatrask

* * *

"I vant to suck your blood."

"Honey, you are so drunk."

The exchanges between Kate and Lanie had gone in that direction for most of the night. When the medical examiner had convinced her best friend to dress as a vampire to honour the first Halloween she and Castle were together all those years ago – and she meant "together" in the loosest sense since this was still back in the dark ages when the two weren't yet sleeping together – she wasn't expecting this. Kate Beckett, youngest female to ever make detective in New York City, the uptight queen, wearing tight, black clothes that were very near lingerie. Lace, tight and lacking coverage; and leggings that extended her legs another few inches at least with her black stilettos brought forth from the recesses of her past. Oh, and fangs – she was supposed to be a vampire after all. Castle was always close by, suited up in a dress shirt, ass-hugging black pants and a black cape. According to him, there was a miscommunication on which type of vampire they were going for. He followed her around most of the night, trying not to count how many drinks she was inhaling while keeping her from biting him. She was determined.

"Oh come on, Ricky, just a taste?" She pouted, her high-end veneers poking out and making him gulp. He was equal parts frightened and aroused which only made him paler. Well, it added to his vampire character, right?"

Lanie, dressed as the ever-gorgeous Nefertiti, passed the couple as she made her way to the door. "Sweetie, his blood isn't in his neck anymore." Rick closed his eyes, missing the naughty look his girlfriend past her friend.

"Oh really?" Kate purred, clinging to his shoulder. He pulled her hand away before it traveled too far down his chest.

"Oh-ho-kay," he stuttered "party's definitely over."

Lanie, always the last to leave a good party, winked as she closed the door behind her. "Night, you two. Stay safe."

The moment she closed the door, Lanie heard a thud as someone's body was shoved against the back of it and she shook her head, chuckling as she reached into her top and produced her cell phone. "Hey Javi, what are you doing right now?"

Meanwhile, Kate had practically thrown her boyfriend against the front door, her mouth finding his neck with practiced ease. She licked and sucked the pulse at his neck, finding the erratic rhythm soothing, almost preparing him for the moment when she ripped his shirt open. A few buttons skittered across the room but neither was paying attention, Rick's eyes only for her and Kate's were zeroed in on his heart. The haze of lust fell over them and drowned out any noise but the sound of her teeth scrapping along his side and his coughing fits as he tried to push her away.

"Those are very sturdy false fangs, Miss Beckett." He swallowed.

She paused just above his belly button where a tiny bead of sweat raced down in anticipation. Kate looked up at him through her eyelashes and he was gone. "I got them from the best fang master in the city and he assured me that they would withstand anything." He jumped when she dug her teeth into his rib cage, not breaking the skin but certainly leaving her mark.

He pulled her up by her shoulders "Okay Kate, you're clearly drunk. We should just go to bed and"

"Rick." Her playful smile was gone and her eyes were clear. "You and I have not had sex in two weeks. Since we started dating over a year ago, that is the longest we have ever gone. I work in the morning – the day after Halloween in New York City – can we please. just. fuck tonight?" Without waiting for a response from her now very pale boyfriend, she squatted down taking his pants zipper with her. His pants were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips before he could breathe – not that he was anyways – he would never get used to this beautiful and confident woman in high heels using him as a means of ecstasy.

With her tongue and teeth, she bit lightly at the junction of his hip, just enough to make his knees go weak at the heat of his girlfriend so close to his ever growing erection. He shivered when she licked his ribs, his hips pushing forward into her confined breasts, her nipples straining against the immoveable material, begging for his touch. She held him down with a stern look and a gentle press of her hand on the soft flesh of his hip bone.

He always had this problem with Kate where he had no idea what to do with his hands and tonight was no exception. They were everywhere - in her hair, over her clothes, gently across her face - and never satisfied constantly craving an unexplored area of his girlfriend that would give her a new passion and him a new fantasy.

She continued her way up his side while her free hand worked on unbuttoning his cuffs. When she finally reached his heart his shirt was pooled at his feet and her eyes, black with want, were zeroed in on the pulsing flesh within her gaze. She licked her lips and his mind was three steps ahead, imagining the logistics of what may or may not happen next. Some part of his mind free of haze warned that he should stop because really she was drunk and it just wasn't as enjoyable when they both weren't in their right mind. Another part of him was just trying to think of a sexy way he could get Kate out of her skin-tight pants. They'd discovered a while ago that it just wasn't possible but he'd still try if it meant being with her right now. Especially with the way she was looking at his body.

The entire half of his body was shivering with the attention she'd given it and with a lick to the salty, searing skin protecting his heart she completed the journey with a long, wide bite to the tendon of his neck. He swallowed and she hissed in delight, making it worse. With each bite, lick and suck while she devoured his flesh she made it increasingly difficult for coherent thought to remain intact for longer than a breath. It didn't help – at all – that she took his stunned position as an opportunity to shove his pants all the way, letting them fall away while she eased his underwear tantalizingly over his pulsing shaft.

While keeping a gentle pressure and subtle stroke, her mouth travelled down his shoulder, giving it similar treatment to his ribs and stomach. His mind was far from clear and his head slowly fell back to the door, closing his eyes and releasing a grunt.

He fell back to reality when she bit into his forearm, enough to break the skin. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, her hair falling over one shoulder, and he watched as she drank up the red liquid appearing on his skin. He surprised himself by forgetting to breathe, everything coming to him in a single wave that had him trapped to the wall. He watched her as she continued to suck up droplets of blood and was overcome with the hungry desire to share her taste. He folded his arm in, guiding her head to his so he could wrap around her neck and pull her flush against him, hips and hearts meeting.

He moaned into her mouth at the coppery taste of his blood in her mouth. More aroused and completely conscious he caught himself staring at her while they kissed, teeth scraping together, seeking more and more with each breath. Most areas of his body protested when his hands pulled her away just enough that he could form a sentence.

"Kate, I'm serious." God, he sounded so sincere even though there were three separate parts of his anatomy that were kicking him. "I hate having sex when only one of us is coherent; especially playing around like this." You fool, you fool. "Maybe we should stop."

He didn't expect Kate to straighten her shoulders and roll her eyes. She almost looked…sober. "Castle, you can drop the act, okay? Everyone is gone."

"What?" He opened his mouth a few times but that was the only question that seemed to come back. "What?"

"I'm not drunk, Castle, I pretended to be to get people out of the loft faster." She bent at the waist, taking her leggings with her; stepping out, Rick decided that Kate Beckett naked from the waist down in stilettos was the sexiest thing in the world – so he guessed, it could be done. "Now can we get back to business?"

It took only a moment. "I love you." Gripping her waist and shoulder blade he spun, forcing her flat against the wooden surface that shook with the force of his passion. She muttered 'thank god' when he finally entered her and he groaned in response, vaguely telling himself that he should start carrying a few condoms everywhere he went...even a Halloween party in his loft. His girlfriend was something of a marvel to him and the feel of her wrapped around him, shoved up against his door in a familiar and intimate position was worth every lost and missed moment before.

His thrusts were long and deep, reaching inside her as far as he could while maintaining his balance. She was gone to world, absorbing every inch of his heat and passion and sanity, her ankles locked under his ass, helping him fill her completely. Every time she opened her mouth a deeper, richer version of passion was released into the world, her head lolling side to side, seeking his flesh but never touching.

Her mouth fell to his shoulder, kissing the burning flesh before sinking her teeth in, releasing a spring of blood. He sped up his pursuit in ecstasy. While she licked and sucked up the red liquid her hips rolled from the added pleasure and she quickly saw a white haze at the edge of her eyes. The white fog burst open and she dove over the edge of the cliff, her head falling back as she cried out.

As per their unspoken relationship he quickly followed everywhere she went. Releasing into her he fell into the door, using his girlfriend for support while they both returned to reality. She looked at him through hooded eyes, a devious smile on her lips. "Thank you." She muttered pressing her lips quickly to his, running her tongue over his bottom lip to remind him just how perfect she was for him. She nuzzled his nose, her eyes falling to the two puncture marks pinching out a few more drops of blood. She winced; had she really done that? "Sorry about the scratches."

"Scratches? He pulled back moving his hand down to hold her shoulders. "You bit my shoulder and my arm, I'll be lucky if I don't get permanent scars." He didn't think it was possible to love her more until she blushed and buried her face into his neck, blushing further when she smelt the last drops of blood clinging to his skin. "Hey," he pushed her head up "that was the second hottest thing you've ever done. Definitely unexpected but totally hot."

She raised an eyebrow, almost anxious for the answer. "What was the hottest because I honestly can't think of anything more ridiculous that we've done lately..." he cut her off with a quick peck to the lips.

"The day you came up to me and said 'Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD'." Another kiss. "Was the hottest," kiss "coolest" another "most perfect moment ever."

"That's the day we met."

"And we've only gotten better from there." She kissed him sweetly, still clinging to him, never letting go. He rested his forehead against hers. "But I do think we need to go to the doctor, just so I can get updated on my shots and everything. I mean, who knows what diseases you might be carrying around." She squeezed her thighs around his legs, digging the heels of her shoes into the tender flesh of his backside. "Still worth it" he winced when he saw her predatory smile. "So totally worth it."


	5. Russian Spy

**Happy Castle Monday! I'm back with a hastily assembled Undercover Lovers chapter. This one is extremely short and maybe a bit random so please let me know what you think. Also, I'm about to butcher the Russian language (with one line in Croatian) so correct me where I'm wrong and definitely don't take me verbatim. Enjoy tonight's episode - and I'll see you guys next week.**

**Standard proccedure people: follow me on twitter **vatrask **and on my blog** madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com

**Enjoy **

* * *

"O боже," she struggled against the scarves at her wrists, blindly seeking an excuse to writhe under his fingers. She arched her back, inviting his touch but he was otherwise occupied between her legs and the vision was too blurry and too perfect to ever ask him to leave.

Even with her head thrown back, she knew he was smirking when he came up for air, the heat painting the walls, barely brushing his burning flesh. The candles were all close to melting leaving the couple in a blinding heat with just enough light to see the task at hand. "You will tell me what I want to hear." He ordered; his voice deep and vibrating through her body. She shivered, her body heaving, hair clinging to the sides of her face.

"нет" she breathed, closing her eyes against the absence of his rough tongue and thick fingers against her skin. Her body pulsed with the thought of him. She looked up to find his eyes still burning with amusement and desire as he reached a hand up to the valley of her chest and pressed her back into the bed. She went willingly if only to feel the sweet press of his tongue against her body as she opened her mouth in the pleasure of it all. The stars fluttering behind her eyelids as her blood set heavily down her liquid body. His fingertips scrapped her skin on its journey down her skin. He brushed over the wax that had settled into her bones from an eternity ago, it seemed. Maybe an hour – she'd lost track of the months since she'd had coherent thought under this man's touch. The wax had hardened onto her stomach and chest, leaving her stiff and aching to move beyond her bonds. But he'd never let her go.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll let you go." Or maybe she didn't want to be free if this was her torture. Naked in his bedroom for the hundredth time while his tongue and fingers found new ways to make her cry out in pleasure and pain.

"Never." Again she welcomed his touch but it never came. He simply stopped his tongue lashing to peek up at her.

"Ah, so the little Muscovite speaks English. Good to know." Oops, he couldn't get the upper hand, could he?

"иди к черту."

He clicked his tongue knowing she had better ideas for that muscle – so did he, as a matter of fact but he wouldn't give in just yet. "Such language for a ведьма."

Her head shot up. "Oh sure you remember _that_ word." He cocked his head, tightening his grip on her thighs, twisting her flesh until it opened further. "Let's see if you remember this phrase:" Her hooded gaze and hungry mouth were enough that he didn't need to remember "трахни меня." And he didn't need to be told twice. How had the tables turned so quickly? Had the tables even turned? Was she just manipulating him the whole time? He pinched her clit and she rose off the bed, allowing him to play her while she closed her eyes to the symphony behind them. He wrapped his arms around her hips and tugged, leaving her stretched out in the middle of the bed caught between pleasure and pain while her boyfriend continued to work his tongue along her pussy. Long, slow strokes, taking his time, soaking in ever shake and twitch and moan of delight. Short, laps like he was feasting on her, devouring her body with pure lust. The more she struggled against the bonds the tighter they felt until she lost feeling in her fingers and they floated away, forgotten in the haze. Nothing else existed but the feel of him inside her and the fantasies fulfilled in a single touch.

And then he stopped. It took a moment for the memory of him to fade from her skin before she reached for him, her chest heaving, hard nipples aching with need. A look from her was all it took. "You haven't told me what I wanted to hear." He clicked his tongue again. Was he tasting her on his tongue? She couldn't focus. Some remaining rational thought scolded her but she lifted her hips, aching for him, biting her lip to keep from betraying how desperate she really was. Her body was pulsing with need for release; she was so close. Instead of obeying her as he should have he simply smiled at her. That cocky half smile that she was loved and now despised. "You don't get rewarded for bad behavior."

"Jebem ti pas mater u sto picki materina." She spat.

He smirked. Bastard. "I don't know that one but I'm guessing it wasn't good. Therefore…" He had the nerve to lean away from her, to leave her in this state. She was wrong. This was torture at its finest. She bit her lip and struggled against the binds on her feet but of course they didn't budge. He was getting away.

"пожалуйста." She whispered. He stopped but his smile grew wider.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

The growl that escaped her mouth was not her own, more a primal urge to strangle her caveman. Still, he didn't budge; he'd learned well over the years that sometimes, there was nothing she could do to him – yet. When she refused to speak he shrugged and continued to back off. He was standing over her when she finally broke down. "пожалуйста. Please."

The satisfied little bugger had the nerve to smirk as he leaned down to kiss her right knee cap before returning to his proper place. It didn't take long before she was one the edge again, dangling there, waiting for that one flick of his tongue or press of his fingers to throw her off, falling into the black abyss of pleasure. "Say it." He commanded, still working her at a rigorous pace. "Say it." He repeated when her only response was a moan of delight. He started to pull out but she was too far gone.

She saw stars falling to meet her. So many metaphors jumbled together to try and fail to describe the immovable shade of lust and feel of his fingers still pumping inside of her. Somewhere when her back was arched and her mouth open with cries of pleasure, she could easily surmise that the words flew out into the boiling air but just to be sure, she whispered them as she was coming back from it all. "Я люблю тебя." She didn't have to open her eyes – or move, for that matter – to know that he was smiling at her with sweet, uncharacteristically giddy eyes for their current position.

"I love you, too."


	6. House Hunters

**It's a Castle-less Monday and I've gone insane. Yup. Seems about right. I know I missed last week but I was not mentally stable enough to write this scene. It's unedited as it is so please be gentle. It's just a bit of fun for sure. **

**And I should also warn you that as June is fast approaching I'll also be writing a novel on top of my every day duties. You'll still get a new story every Monday. It just might not be the most amazing piece of fiction you've ever read - because you know that's what you're reading now right?**

**Ha, anyways, enjoy and please review. I need you guys. Like a lot.**

**Don't forget to check out **madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com **for more writing from the Madame.**

**Anyways, here you are (and PLEASE review). Oh, and follow me on twitter **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

"Alright folks if you'll just follow me out of the library we'll continue with our tour down the hallway and into the kitchen." A crowd of six or seven couples all piled out of the spacious floor-to-ceiling shelved room of books that the realtor promised would stay with the house. All except one couple.

Rick pulled Kate aside as they shuffled through the crowd leaning in so his hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Do you have any idea how long I've been thinking about taking you up against one of these bookshelves?" He bit her earlobe, pulling her hip sharply against his.

She gasped of her own volition, melting against the wall while she rolled her hips slowly over his. "Since we stepped in the room."

"Since we stepped in the room" he confirmed, rewarding her with a nibble down her neck, leaving her pawing at the back of his head, begging him to be nearer. "The idea of taking you in a room full of books, everyone watching…" her eyes shot open as he reached her collarbone just to check that his description was metaphorical. "So hot."

_No more talking_, she decided, pulling up to capture his tongue with her own. She cupped his back, pulling and gripping all the flesh she could capture and only succeeding in bunching his dress shirt in a desperate need for _more_.

"Keep up Mr. and Mrs. Marlowe" They flew apart just as the realtor stepped through the door frame. Rick was looking around, his hands in his pockets while his girlfriend was reduced to leaning against the bookshelf, staring off into space. They prayed she didn't notice their heavy breathing or that fact that his shirt was untucked and bunched at his lower back exposing all that delicious flesh Kate was trying so hard not to think about.

They both looked up expectantly, startling the woman with their synchronicity. "Yes just a second." Kate smiled while the woman stood in the doorway, waiting for them. Couldn't she just wait outside? Trying not to glare at her, Kate reached for her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the library with surprising aggression.

While she dragged him into the kitchen, Rick leaned into her ear. "I thought we were going to"

"Later." She needed to focus first. His breathing was distracting her enough not mention the feel of their palms squeezing and tugging and playing out all the things she wanted their bodies to be doing. Curse that man.

He went along with it, let her lead as they rejoined the group, staying to the back. While the evil woman in the front went on to describe the cabinets and newly installed countertops, Kate kneaded the flesh of his wrist, keeping her eyes forward while she scratched at his skin, playing out her darkest fantasies. He just stared at her. "Kate"

The woman in front of them turned around to shush them but was silenced by a glare from Kate, turning back to her husband who had zoned out somewhere between 'welcome' and 'follow me'. Rick couldn't blame him. The realtor was a crotchety old woman maybe in her thirties who looked more like a flight attendant than a business woman. But, oh, did she love the sound of her own voice. It was amazing she even noticed the patrons she was showing the house to with all the noise she was making. One simple question and she was off on a tangent about the history or stoves. "Why are we doing this again?" He mumbled as they continued into the next room for their tour.

Kate shoved him against the doorframe as they passed through, pressing her tight body against his with her wandering eyes. "Because you wanted to start looking at houses 'just for fun'." _Well Mister Castle_, she bit her tongue as she sauntered into the other room, _we're going to have lots of fun_.

The next room was the dining room, spacious and warm with thick curtains for ambiance on those romantic evenings. Lining one wall was a row of mahogany china cabinets, empty but full of potential. Above them hung a crystal chandelier, but all Kate could see was the table. Wide and thick, with sturdy legs that looked like they could stand a lot of pressure. With a wet, open mouth, she leaned over and told her boyfriend just that. All about what she imagined would happen if no one else were in the room and he were having her for dinner, spread across the table, open and hungry for just him. How loud she always screams when he uses just his fingers. Those thick, rough fingers that spent so many hours writing out his fantasies of her while she pretended not to want him so badly it hurt. God how she loved those fingers.

Rick hadn't taken his eyes off the table in ten minutes but other parts of his anatomy had grown tighter, shaking with the effort not to play out her scenario. His fists were clenched so tightly they were white. Somewhere in their haze of lust, the realtor motioned for the group to follow them up the stairs to the bedroom. The couple groaned.

He bided his time, waiting until the room was cleared and she swiped her hand over his ass as she passed between him and the table. Then he struck. Kate gasped as her lower back met the top of the table and she was trapped underneath a very angry, turned on Rick. "You little minx." He growled, pressing his hips sharply against hers.

She hissed, her hands moving off the table behind her to creep up his thigh. "I'm only a minx if I don't plan to follow through." She squeezed him through his pants, and he jumped, pushing her flesh further into the table. She was going to have a bruise there if he pushed any harder. If only she could get his pants off. With a practiced flick of her thumb she released the button and tugged the zipper torturously slow down to its rightful place. His hands fell from her arms down to hem of her shirt, his patience not nearly as strong as hers.

Her shirt was untucked and the bottom three buttons were undone in the same amount of time. It was so easy to slip a hand across her stomach, her muscles rippling and aching for him, his mouth fusing to hers as his fingertips reached her breast. He groaned when he was met with bare skin; burning and pliable, so easy to squeeze and pinch and tug until her knee melted between his and she was unconsciously rubbing him while she dipped a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. Her tongue scrapped the roof of his mouth and he dipped her lower, breathing in her hot, wet moans. She was rubbing faster, tugging faster, rocking against him in a sporadic rhythm. Just a moment more and he'd be free.

"Are you coming?" From the corner, flight attendant Barbie couldn't see where their hands were but she certainly made a point of interrupting them at the most convenient of times.

Kate collapsed until Rick's shoulder, responding with a weak but audible "uh huh" which satisfied the she-devil enough that she left them in peace.

"So close." He sent a shiver down her spine, liquid fire down her burning body. Again, all she could muster was a shaky "uh huh" before she pulled away, her eyes still glazed over and black with lust. "Let's go before she comes back." He didn't back away – he barely had the will to speak – but brushed her hand as he reached for his zipper to make himself at least presentable.

He looked up when she snatched his hands away and squeezed them tightly. "Leave it."

"But"

"I said" she nipped at his bottom lip, tugging his dress shirt down "leave it." She was across the room before his senses returned and he held his dress shirt over his open zipper and now rather obvious erection. The things he did for her.

"Now if you'll follow me up the stairs to the bedrooms we'll continue our tour." They'd missed the lecture on hallways? Bummer. Oh well; there wasn't much to see anyways. It was long and narrow, tight enough for one person to pass while the other pressed them into the flower-y wallpaper knocking a cute picture of a dog off balance.

"Mister Castle," her voice was off-putting-ly professional. Made him jump back to his boarding school days with pencil skirts and tight white blouses. So hot. "are you aware that your zipper is undone?"

"Yeah but"

He sucked in his last breath. "Let me get that for you." Her kiss was hard, all teeth and tongue, no space between them except her hand reaching through his open pants to finally, _finally_ grasp him. The jolt of arousal brought him back to his senses…well mostly.

He pushed her away, holding her hands as she'd done to him just moments ago. "Too messy." He explained when she pursed her lips. "You however." How did she find her back to the opposite wall so quickly? All she knew was that his body was hot, melting her skin and fusing it in place. "You, Kate Beckett, are going to tell everyone just how wet you are."

Her jaw hinged open. He'd never been one for public play. And never so dominating. That voice; rough, layered with darkness and unbridled awareness that she was going to obey his every command. "You want me to"

She gasped when he pressed her further into the wall, his hand finding the seam of her pants that rubbed her right there. She rolled her hips, grinding against his hand, her eyes locked with his cocky black oceans. "Everywhere you go they're going to see it. So wet." He thrust his hips against hers, bringing his teeth down on her earlobe, his hand finding refuge through the seam of her underwear. "So fucking wet though your pants so everywhere you go everyone knows just how wet Kate Beckett is knowing that at any moment" he rubbed faster and faster, holding her up with a knee between her parted legs while she trembled "anyone could come through this hallway and see you fall apart in my hands."

It was so hard to glare at him with stars in her eyes, her hands up her shirt and massaging the aching nipples that he refused to acknowledge. He didn't even have to work for the orgasm that shook her body, opening her mouth seeking the first thing she could sink her teeth into. He hissed when she huffed into his shoulder, no doubt leaving a bruise and a wet mark while she couldn't supressed the moans and groans that flew from her mouth.

"Mrs. Marlowe, are you feeling well?" Kate bit deeper into her boyfriend's shirt expressing the expletives that she wanted to tumble from her mouth. How she loathed this woman.

"Yes," Rick no doubt had that plastered on smirk; how charmed the devil-woman must feel. "I'm afraid she's not feeling well." Yeah right. "I think I'll just take her home and put her to bed." She definitely just chocked on her own saliva. Was his hand still moving? In her pants; while the realtor was watching? She shuddered.

"Oh alright." _Yeah, I'll bet you're disappointed you little_ that was definitely his finger on her clit. That man was going to pay so dearly when they got home. As soon as they got home in fact. He wouldn't even have time to take his shoes off before she would torture him to the point of pleasure. They needed to get out of here first. Yes.

"Well," her head popped up from his shoulder, startling her boyfriend, who's hand wisely jumped out of her pants "I think that's our cue to leave. Thank you for showing us the house. It's very lovely." She didn't look back as she grabbed Rick's _other_ hand and dragged him toward the front door. "I especially liked the library." She called only to find him right behind her, to whisper in her ear.

"And the kitchen."

"And the dining room."

"And the study."

She stopped on the front steps "we never made it to the study."

She wanted to smack that ridiculously smug look off his face. Or was it kiss? "Oh I thought we were just naming all the rooms I was going to make you scream in."

Her glare was dampened by the trail of lust she left in her wake "oh trust me Rick, I'm not the one who'll be screaming tonight." She latched on to his neck and licked the salted skin with a long lick, visible to anyone on the street. "I could get arrested for what you just made me do."

"Wha-what about what you're doing now?"

The little minx was down the stairs and already heading for the car as she tossed over her shoulder "and what am I doing?"

He had so many answers for her but they were swallowed up in the possibility that the cleaning lady might still be in the apartment and she needed to be out of there. Now.

There were some very dirty things he needed to do to Kate Beckett as soon as they got home. She wouldn't even have time to get her shoes off.


	7. Let's Just F It Out

**Before you all get your panties in a twist, no, this isn't a sex scene. Do they get close? Yes, but don't expect it to go very far because I just didn't have it in me to write the scene passed where I ended it. And yes, this whole scene is a little reference to For Lovers Only (It's not hidden).**

**Just sit back relax and review the story :)**

**Standard proccedure people: follow me on twitter **vatrask **and on my blog** madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot .com

**Enjoy **

* * *

The door shook as Kate Beckett slammed it behind her. The air around her was steaming and Castle had nowhere to go, trapped against the island countertop while his girlfriend stalked towards him. "What the _hell_ was that today, Castle?"

"I was just trying to"

"Try to what; get yourself killed?" There were toe to toe, breathing the same hot air, same heart racing – though Castle was pretty sure they were beating for different reasons at the moment.

"Trying to protect you from getting killed. Or do you not remember the gunman holding you hostage."

"Yes I remember. I remember that he was lowering his weapon until you barged in with _my_ spare weapon, waving it around like you were a cop." She almost smacked him when she raised her hands in a mocking rendition of Castle's heroic entrance.

"No I'm not a cop but I _am_ your partner. You can't just leave me in the car anymore." It didn't work when he was her shadow and it certainly wouldn't work now.

"The killer was after you. I couldn't exactly have you in there with me when we confronted him." She was really mad at him, he realized. He had to break the tension and get her mind off of his screw up today. His thoughts turned to something she'd whispered in his ear when they were fighting over who ate the last piece of birthday cake.

"Really that's what you're going with?" His pants fell to the floor and her eyes followed in surprise. She met his eyes with his hands still around his waist, challenging her. The fire in her chest dropped to her gut when she decided that she was going to play along.

"What else is there?" He didn't blink at her acceptance. Just bent to pull his socks and shoes off and fling his pants in some random direction that he hoped wouldn't get in the way later.

"This isn't about me being a target. This is about you not trusting me anymore."

"You think I don't trust you?" _Be bold, Kate_, she smirked as she tugged at the collar of her purple blouse, tearing it open and placing her hands on her hips.

He stared blatantly at her chest in a hungry leer, admiring the black cotton bra that had kept him sane all day. Now it was no longer needed. Now he'd get to ravish her. He pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it towards his pants. "You don't trust me in the field anymore. Not with a weapon."

"Because your track record with firearms is _so_ good." She ripped her shirt from her body, flinging it to the side while she unzipped her pants. Oh he was loving this. "Your aim is terrible."

He tilted his head, admiring her ass when she bent at the waist to toss down her pants. "Was that a double entendre?" She shot up with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"You think everything is a metaphor for sex." She rolled her eyes and returned to her task of removing her socks and shoes. "You are so immature sometimes."

"And you're no fun." He tried and failed to unbutton the pesky little buggers on his purple dress shirt until she stepped into his space and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I'm no fun?" She ripped his shirt open and he jumped when she leaned in closer, tossing it off his shoulders. "You're always _begging_ me to entertain you. I'm not your private dancer." With a smirk and single, practiced flick of his wrist he unclasped her bra, pulling it off with a tug and a fling over his shoulder.

"Could have fooled me." He glanced down at this goddess powerhouse staring at him like any moment she was going to devour him. He was still debating whether or not that was a good thing. She was just…glowing with beauty. Was she using a new lotion? Was the lighting really funky in her kitchen? He didn't dare look away to check so he settled on the notion that she was his own personal angel, bared before him in all her glory save for a strip of black fabric against her creamy skin that he longed to touch.

His barefoot Greek goddess with her brown waves piled high on her head and her shoulders rolled back so her chest was open and deliciously inviting. How he longed to taste her flesh with his tongue and teeth. To tear the last barrier from between her body and his eyes and worship her body slowly while she writhed on satin sheets, her moans an unearthly chorus of pleasure. Now he was getting sappy when all she wanted was to jump him and ride him until she saw stars – that much, he knew. He was such a girl.

"You are such a guy." She decided, shaking her head as her hand came around to his neck and pulled him down for a mouth-watering, forget your name kind of kiss. He stuttered a moment before pulling her up on her toes, pressing their bodies against each other by sheer force of nature. How did she read his mind like that? It probably wasn't that hard. She read him like a Sunday morning newspaper. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

Fool that he was, he pulled her back just enough to take a breath. "So to be clear, we're done fighting, right?"

"Shut up." She bit his lip, dipping her hands into the back of his briefs to pull him flush against her body, the meeting of flesh pulling a gasp from both of them.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He smiled into her kiss, tasting her tongue and finally, _finally_, placing his hands on her breasts, squeezing on sighs from her. One hand abandoned its quest to rake through her hair, pulling out pin after pin until he had a handful of everything but her brown tresses. The damn thing was still in a ponytail. He pulled back when he reached behind to place the pins on the countertop. "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"

She smirked, pulling the elastic binding away and releasing the wave of chocolate gold into the world. He really loved her hair. Especially when he got to run his fingers through it and pull her close enough to smell her shampoo; vanilla and honey. "Well I wasn't expecting to have to do a strip tease when we got home."

"Oh honey everything you do is a tease." He dipped low to nip at her neck and collarbone, dragging out his favourites sounds from her wet, open mouth.

"And you mm you ah never tease, right?"

He bit her flesh and her right knee gave in but she recovered by scooping around his neck and licking his shoulder, making him jump. "I never tease, detective." He sucked harder, pulling her tightly against him with his wandering hands.

"What do you call dropping your pants in the middle of our discussion?" She cupped his shoulder blade, letting his larger frame just envelope her. His warmth, his scent, his _sex_.

"You call _that_ a discussion?"

"Irrelevant." She bit and soothed and continued the pattern until he finally found the voice to continue.

"Following your advice, of course."

Were she of sound mind, the humming in her head would have been background noise but her hands dropping deep into his underwear to sneak them off should have been the first clue that she was too far gone to follow his train of thought. "And what advice was that?"

He nipped his way up to her ear, biting her earlobe before whispering into her boiling skin, aching for his every word. "_Let's just fuck it out_."

She pulled back in shock, hearing her words echoed back in light teasing tones. "Oh you" the rest of her retort was swallowed by his lips and tongue and fingers slowly bringing her over the edge against the counter, then the couch and finally the bed – not quite satin sheets but it didn't matter with the way she was screaming his name. She returned the favor with tongue and teeth and luscious red lipstick that didn't stay on long enough to figure out when she'd had time to put it on.

Lying in bed later, sweaty and sated, they agreed not to continue their "discussion" until they were out in public. If only for the sake of her sanity. And his shirts – that was the third one she'd ripped this month. Not that he would bring it up, ever. Whatever his goddess wanted to do, he would gladly obey, if only to see her rip her shirt open in the middle of the kitchen. This was one fight he would be replaying in his head for a while. Skipping the sappy parts of course; his writer brain could fill in whatever details it wanted, but it couldn't get rid of the vision of Kate Beckett when all she wanted to do was throw things around. "So hot," he whispered as she suddenly appeared in his view, straddling his hips with a tigress smile on her lips, her claws bared for whatever flesh she could sink into. Yeah, he was good with whatever she wanted to do.


End file.
